Past The Clouds
by star darling xo
Summary: Collection of one/shots for Exchanges and my own amusement. The idea's totally stolen from Splendeur since she's a genius (and such) lol.
1. Crooked Tiara

**Crooked Tiara**

"You're Royal Highness. It is time to rise."

Princess Massie Elizabeth Block awoke from her slumber to the shrill sound of Lady Humphrey's nasal voice. She slid to a sitting-up position and stretched, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her hair was frizzy but still kept its perfect curls during her sleep. Kicking her lilac duvet off of her, Massie hopped out of bed like she did when she was nothing but a foolish child. "Lady Humphrey, have you prepared my breakfast?"

She tucked her arms behind her back and gazed up towards the tall, gray-haired lady innocently. Lady Humphrey nodded with gritting teeth. She never really enjoyed her job and frequently complained to her employers about Massie. King William simply excuses his daughter with a 'Massie is an angel', which she very much is. But Lady Humphrey, the Wicked Witch, would never admit that.

"Of Course I have, Princess Massie. Could I assist you in any way?" she scowls. Massie doesn't flinch though. She simply walks to her mirror and combs through her hair with her fingers.

"No, thank you." She excuses Lady Humphrey. Before leaving, the old woman spins on her heel and holds up a hand, propped up by the other one folded across her chest.

She sticks her nose up in the air, taking the role of a snobbish assistant too seriously. "Princess, remember that we are meeting the wedding planners at 11 o'clock sharp. You will be eating at a local café."

"Please, how could I forget?" Massie groans. She is engaged-no, _betrothed_- to none other than Prince James Aston Webster the Third. Her arranged marriage was truly nothing more than a publicity stunt for their parents' royal arses. She was the Princess of Letsi, a small country on the tip of Scotland. They were hoping that in gaining relations with the English, they will be able to gain more land. Which they would, but Massie's heart certainly wasn't in it.

…

A large white hat was atop her head. It winged out far and a flourish of fake lavender flowers decorates the top. She wore a posh dress of the same shade and white high heels. She didn't attempt to conceal her identity, it was useless. And besides, she was just a princess. No one made _that _big of a deal about it. Now if she were a queen, the circumstances would be different.

She stood in the lobby of the café, pursing her lips as she analyzed a menu. Suddenly, a gentleman about her age approached, wearing a button down shirt and tweed pants. His dirty blonde hair was gently swept to the side in a faux-hawk sort of way that looked perfect on him. Warm caramel eyes greeted her as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips, pecking it chivalrously. "Right this way, Madame."

He led her down a long corridor to a private room with a table that seemed straight out of her tea-room. She nods and takes a seat, one that he pulled out for her. He disappeared back down the corridor before arriving again with a steaming kettle of tea and a few containers with vanilla, sugar and other various products. He set it down and began to pour, chuckling lightly. "I s'pose you're the Princess, right?"

Massie shifted in her seat and picked up her cup gently. "I haven't a clue why that is something to ponder," she rattles. "_Of course_ I'm the princess. "

Grinning at her reaction, he swiped the seat next to her. "Well you certainly don't get out much. And the only time you do, you're just planning your wedding to that James guy."

"Prince James Astor Webster the Third." She corrected pointedly. He simply rolled his eyes.

"_Whatever._" He continued. "It's an arranged marriage. You can't possibly say you like him any more than a friend."

"I don't have to say it!" she snapped. "Who cares if it's arranged? It's been my destiny to marry him since the day I was born. Don't think everything will just change because of your opinion!"

He laughed. "Cool down, Princess. We wouldn't want your tiara getting crooked, now would we?"

Cheeks burning, she grimly stared at her tea. After a bitter silence he lifted her chin up and stared her right in the eye. Before she knew it, he was gingerly pushing a strand of hair out of her face and planting his lips on hers. When they separated, he kept his face just inches from hers. "Now tell me, Princess, does he kiss you like that?"

She cringed in her seat, when in reality she was anything but revolted. Abruptly, he stood and pulled out chairs for the women filing into the room. Landon Dorsey, the lead organizer, sat next to her, along with two other women she didn't know.

_Let's get this over with. _

…

They unsheathed her new dress from the plastic liner like the sword of a warrior preparing for battle. At the sight, she felt her head tilt at the sight of it, analyzing it. It was a poufy dress, its shape resembling that of a cupcake. It looked like glitter was thrown onto it carelessly and the meshy fabric under layering was itching her by just looking at it. Drawing in a deep breath, Princess Massie retained her composure. "Well go on," Landon urged. "Try it on!"

After she changed into the _marvelous _gown, she examined herself with a critical eye. It didn't quite hug her hips the right way and it kept sliding down, revealing the slightest bit of cleavage. But the others overlooked this and applauded her. "Oh, simply Magnificent! You look wonderful, Ms. Massie!"

She frowned at her reflection but shrugged it off. This wasn't really her wedding anyway. _But it will be broadcasted all over the world,_ her thoughts snidely remarked.

Instead of stating her opinion on the matter, she flashes a bright smile and twirls with an extra squeal of excitement.

…

Casually relaxing into the park bench, Massie closed her eyes. She just finished reading another Charles Dickens novel and was ready for rest. But if the 19 year old thought she would get any rest, boy was she mistaken.

Just her luck, the blonde waiter slid into the seat next to her. "Why hello, Princess, what are you doing here on this fine afternoon?"

She sighed and reluctantly answered. "Reading. What are _you_ doing here? Stalking me?"

"You're a Princess, isn't everyone stalking you?"

Glancing around, she shook her head. "Doesn't seem like it."

He smirked. "Are you sure about that?" She was about to ask what he meant when he stood on the bench and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey look who's here! None other than-"

Massie slapped her hand over his mouth and yanked him back into the seat. "_Don't do that_."

"Or else…?" he challenged. Punching him lightly on the shoulder she folded her arms across her chest.

"Or else, I'll invite you to my wedding. Front row. "

Throwing his head back in laughter, he admitted sheepishly, "That would be awful."

"I hope so."

…

She is in the library of her Castle, its mahogany paneled walls mocking her. Massie is only just now trying to write her vows for James but the blonde boy keeps entering her mind. He was irritating, frustrating, and annoying but so clever, witty and handsome at the same time. Intoxicating but repelling. All sorts of opposites combined to make one big Massie-Magnet.

As she tapped her pen against the wrinkled paper, she pondered what she saw in James. Well, she didn't have to see anything in him. They were getting married, whether she likes it or not.

…

"Derrick Harrington" he replies, slurping a strand of spaghetti. They were at a local Italian restaurant, a chance meeting gone wrong. Or rather, he saw her and decided to ask her to dinner. She had finally asked his name. "And you are?"

She rolls her eyes but answers with "Massie Block."

His smirk goes from ear to ear. "Well, I don't know why a girl like Massie Block is getting married to a shmuck like James."

Massie slaps him playfully on the arm. "He isn't a shmuck! He's polite, sweet, caring-"

"Yeah, yeah._ Perfect_. Blah, blah, blah. How boring is that?"

She smiles, knowing that she is truly, indefinitely falling for Derrick Harrington.

…

The church bells are ringing and she's counting down the moments. Suddenly, the doors are thrown open and she is being shoved out. A red aisle leads the way, dotted with white petals. She forced a smile for the hundreds of people filling the church. _This is it,_ she blinks away tears. _These are the last few moments you have before you're eternally bound down to a young man you don't even love. No more Derrick Harrington. You have to forget the past two weeks you spent with him. You aren't in love with him; you're in love with James. Prince James Aston Webster the Third. You will be with him until the end of time because that is just the way things are. This isn't your wedding. This is theirs. Your parents. Do this for them. Throw your life away for them. _

Suddenly, tears are streaming down her cheeks. Thank god for waterproof makeup, it's like the women getting her ready knew she would cry. Obviously they thought it would be for a different reason though. Hundreds of observers watch her, hundreds of gazes fixed on her veil. Imagining what she looked like underneath.

Finally, she reaches the stage. She walks up two steps with grace and takes her position. James is standing across from her, beaming like Prince Charming. He takes a step forward and eases the veil out of her eyes. She forces yet another weak smile. The Preacher continues with the ceremony and Massie barely listening. Reciting her vows like a pro, she is prepared to finish this wedding.

"If anyone objects the union of Prince James Aston Webster the Third and Princess Massie Elizabeth Block, please speak now" he commanded. Massie waits for Derrick to burst through the doors and cry out in protest, to say all of the things he's been telling her for the past two weeks since they met. Her eyes water again, but no one seems to care. Seconds (although they feel like minutes) pass and the Preacher sighed in relief. "Your Highness, you may now kiss the bride."

James leans in and pecks her on the lips swiftly, then picking her up bridal-style (as it should be) and carrying her down the aisle. Massie sees them cheering for them but her ears are numb. Deaf. She doesn't want to believe that this was it. That her Prince Charming didn't come to save her, to sweep her off her feet.

Princess Massie is too old for Fairy Tales.

So when they are driven away on a horse-drawn carriage, she allows her Tiara to stay crooked on her head.

That Crooked Tiara is the only thing left to remind her of Derrick Harrington-a love that never was.

**Okay guys, I'm sorry this is so crappy. Like seriously..**

**But Rachel ( keep. calm. and. sparkle.), this is Dedicated to you because I obviously got you for the Exchange! I had something else originally…but then you told us about the arranged marriage and thus 'Crooked Tiara' was born! Lol I hope you liked it anyway!**

**And this is also a birthday present, because I was going to write one and then I got distracted, so this contributes to that too! This is Massington, although it doesn't really end well… awkward..**

**xoxo,**

**Natalie:D**


	2. Wave Hello

_"Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?"  
-Richard Bach_

**Wave Hello**

A weary smile made its way across her lips as she ripped open her packet and unfolded her letter.

_ 'Dear Miss Block, We Are Pleased To Inform You That You Have Been Accepted Into The University Of Cambridge...'_

Squealing and jumping excitedly, she waved the letter around. "Mommy! Jamie! I got in!" She turned to Kendra, who sipped her tea cautiously before offering a thumbs up. James forced a supportive smile but Massie knew he wasn't particularly ecstatic. "Come on James, lets go down to Haroldson Cafe before my father gets home. He'll want to celebrate at a fancy restaurant, I'm sure. "

She tugged on his arms and lightly pecked his lips before dragging him out the grand entrance of the castle. Within a few minutes, their car was rolling down the pavement with ease. Soon they were pulling over next to the sidewalk in front of the cute Cafe. "Shall we?" he offered his arm and Massie gladly obliged, linking hers with his.

* * *

Massie sipped at her tea diligently and looked up into James's brown eyes. He was spinning his spoon around in the cup, looking bored. Lifting her head, she asked "Honey, what's wrong?" with a shaky voice and narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, nothing!" he said hurriedly. "I'm psyched for you! Really."

"Mhm" she said, raising an eyebrow and cocking her head back skeptically. After a few seconds, she leaned in and whispered, "Look, James. I know you're upset that we aren't going to be together but wouldn't it be best if we just enjoy what we have while we have it? We'll be going our separate ways soon. Really soon. But I don't want to miss what's happening now because of it."

When he didn't respond, she continued. "You're going to Oxford, I'm going to Cambridge. They really aren't that far if you think about it-"

"Stop." he told her calmly. "I know you're trying to help but it won't stop me from missing you."

Tapping her chin, she analyzed the situation. "James, I'll miss you a lot too but we aren't going to be apart forever..." she trailed off.

Or will they?

* * *

Staring up at the stars, Massie watched the world spin around her. James had his arm draped over her shoulders, her neck resting on top of it perfectly. They both dug a fist into their bag of **Hershey kisses** while white stars blazed across the night sky. "I wish we could stay like this forever" she said, turning towards him and stroking his cheek gently.

"Me too." he agreed sheepishly before leaning in and letting his lips brush against hers.

* * *

A windy day was nothing new in London. But the chill of the air crushed through the skin and plunged into everyone's hearts that late-August day. The day every student in England attending college took their leave of their homes and set out for the scholarly world of academies and Ivy-leagues. Daughters hugged their mothers and fathers, sons gruffly waved good-bye and tears stroked the cheeks of all too many. But this was only part of growing up.

Kendra sobbed into her sleeve as she looked Massie up and down, realizing for the first time that her little girl was not so little any more. William fought back the salty droplets of water forming in the corners of his eyes. A melting **cookies and cream ice cream cake **rested on the counter. They were supposed to feast on it before Massie left but everyone found themselves to be too upset.

"Bye," she whimpered after hugging them for the fifth time. Just when she managed to scramble outside, she saw him. James. "What are you doing here?"

He leaned against the side of the door, scraping his feet against the concrete slightly. "I stopped by to say hello."

"You mean goodbye?" she shot him a puzzled look. But he maintained his ground and shook his head.

"No. I meant what I said."

A grin swept across Massie's rosy, frostbitten cheeks and the wind began to subside. "In that case, Hello James." He looked up and smiled weakly as well.

"Hello Massie."

* * *

"Mass! You got a package!" Lisi's cheerful voice sounded over the dormitory intercom. And just when Massie was going to march down the stairs to the main office to retrieve it, a knock erupted at the door. She opened it, only to have a box tossed gently into her room and it to be slammed shut again.

"Okay." she sighed, kneeling down to where the box was at. "Let's see who sent you."

Much to her surprise, it was from James. Immediately, she tore it open and scanned the contents. A little cage was neatly placed inside, along with a sleek black case. Finally, a note was tucked between the two.

'_Dear Massie,_

_Hello Love, I saw this little fella at the pet store and thought of you. Her name is Wendy.'_

Before reading the rest, Massie took out the cage, and discovered a **chinchilla **burrowed inside.

_'And there's a necklace. Happy anniversary love. Missing you for miles.'_

Gingerly, she slid open the case. An intricate, perfect piece of jewelry was hidden away in it. **Diamonds** decorated the complex interlocking hooks and frames on the necklace. _Could I have a more perfect boyfriend? _she wondered.

* * *

**For Della!**

**(fffg, fanficfanticgurl) I hope you liked this! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DELLA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**I bet I'm the first person to post a birthday fic for you today! lol**

**xoxo,**

**natalie**


	3. Hey Diary, It's Me Again

**For the June Fic Exchange! **

**Dedicated to: **hawtjuicyaddict!

**Prompts:** stained shirts, running in the rain, the great Gatsby, "it has been forever"

**Pairing: **massington

* * *

_"The quarrels of lovers are like summer storms. Everything is more beautiful when they have passed."  
-Suzanne Necker_

**Hey Diary, It's Me Again****  
**

Claire Lyons  
1:03 AM Sunday, October 26

Dear Diary,

The calm before the storm. It was brewing like poison, toxic and dangerous. Warning lights flashed in Massie's beautiful amber eyes, but yet she ignored them. (Ha. Like my description? I worked pretty hard on it.) How could one girl be so oblivious? Well, maybe it was the love-struck look in her eyes that made people want to throw up. Maybe it was how she clung on to his leather jacket like an innocent puppy dog tailing after it's owner. And in a way, that's how their relationship worked.

Landon was _the bad boy_. Well, kinda. He was bad for her, anyways. And he seemed nice enough...until you counted the girls in his bed after the party last Friday night. Yeah, Landon Crane would be a tough one to tackle, but Diary, we thought she could handle it. Obviously, we were wrong.

Well, there he went again last night. Throwing himself at other girls in front of Massie but the girl didn't seem bothered a bit. In fact, she seemed happy. What kind of twisted world are we living in where people like to see their guy cheat on them? Whatever. She knew what she was getting herself into.

"Hey Mass!" I called out to her. "Why don't you go dance with Blondie over there?" I slyly glance over to a totally gorgeous guy. "He looks like he could use a _play date._"

She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm gently. "Oh, shut up. You know I'm not the type to cheat."

Glaring at her boyfriend, I muttered "But you certainly are the type to get cheated _on_."

"Well," she began, apparently having heard me. "That's your own fault." And with that, she disappeared into the partying mass on the dance floor.

You see, we set her up with Landon, Derrick and I. But honestly, we didn't know about his issue! We just thought that he was a popular jock and that he would look good with her. And like I said before, he seemed nice enough. Maybe we were just a _tad _misguided.

So there I am, sifting through the crowd to find my best friend (she probably was breaking down to hysterics by then, knowing her) and it pops into my head. That guy needs to get a good what-for after hurting Massie to the point of no emotion! So I work myself up, right? And I marched over to where he was, only to find Massie with tears in her eyes as she built up courage herself. Suddenly, she violently tapped his shoulder. "Landon! I need to talk to you!"

_And so the end of ADD's super-star couple is finally among us. _

He turned, flashed her that smile again and she melted into his arms. "Happy anniversary!"

_Or not...I mean I could be wrong. Everyone's wrong _once_ in a while. _

"God Damn it" I whisper, walking in the opposite direction.

So, you've heard my rant. How was your day, diary?

* * *

Massie Block  
1:19 AM Sunday, October 26

Dear Diary,

I. Freaking. Suck.

I'm serious. What the hell was I thinking? Whenever I'm around him, it's like my brain evaporates. My heart thuds a mile a minute. But then I see some slutty-ass girl dangling off his shoulder and I wanna punch the wall. Or him. Either will do. Hell, I don't even cuss and now I'm just- I'm just..._losing it_.

My friends say I haven't been the same since I've been with him. Is this part of it? Cussing is a sin, right? Oh, to hell with sins.

_See_!? I'm throwing caution at the wind!_ Actually..._it kind of feels good to not care...jeez. All those years of stressing out-wasted. Down the drain. Zero. Wow. I really _do_ suck.

Hey, I'll give you an update later, k? A girl with out sleep is a girl with out a boyfriend. I think that's how it goes...And it's not like I really want one right now.

.

12:03 PM Saturday, November 1st

Dear Diary,

OMG. I met the greatest guy today! Well, I was at this Masquerade Halloween Party (first party Post-Landon! Woohoo! (I'll explain later)) and I think it was Olivia's house this time. I was wearing my black ball gown (you know, the one with the red ruffles layer underneath and the glittery lace bodice.) and I had on the matching mask, of course. Well this guy with gorgeous dirty blonde hair and brown eyes like putty came up to me and asked me to dance.

"Of course," I agreed with a curtsy. So we hit the dance floor and, I swear when I say it, sparks flew. No, literally. Someone brought in a kiddie-firework/rocket thing. I'm not kidding, I was scared.

So while we were holding hands and chasing each other around the fountain in the courtyard, he actually kissed me! And, of course, the clock struck twelve and the ridiculously pathetic "Cinderella" scene went down. To be fair, my mom is very strict about curfew and I could have gotten _grounded._ Then again, I could have still told him my _name _I guess. Ugh! Stupid high-lights! It's all their fault!

Well, no matter what, it was the best night I've had in the past year.

Oh, you want to know how I broke up with Landon? Well get some popcorn and **the great ****Gatsby**, 'cause it's a doozy.

Well, its one of those frosty mornings and a girl just can't help but get pissed off when the first thing she sees in the morning is her boyfriend. Making out with another girl. Before I really thought about it, I yanked over the closest guy, kissed him and then pushed him away. Landon gave up his full attention to me and I began to strut victoriously down the hall when I stopped and grinned at him. Just as suddenly as I stopped, I began walking again. Everyone's eyes were on me. "We're over!" he called to me. Laughing, I turned but continued walking backwards.

"We were over before we started!"

And _that's_ how _that_ happened.

* * *

Derrick Harrington  
6:07 AM Saturday, November 1st

Hey Journal,

Well I guess I haven't been writing to you much but things just got kind of complicated. I met this girl-I know, I know. It's _always _about a girl but this girl is different. The unfortunate (look at me, using big-boy words) thing is that I don't know her. At all.

But I haven't been able to sleep so to pass the time, I guess I'll tell you all about-

.

3:54 PM Saturday, November 1st

Hey Journal,

Sorry, I fell asleep. But now I have to go to soccer practice...eh, the Tomahawks can wait, right?

So I was at Olivia Ryan's house (you know, the girl I dated in ninth grade? Part of 'the 20' with Alicia Rivera? No, nothing? ah, whatever) and I was looking for someone to dance with and I met her. She has this chestnut brown hair and caramel highlights and these sparkling amber eyes-and she actually seemed vaguely familiar.

But now I'm here, wondering what to do.

Journal, what do I do?

7:46 AM Monday, November 3rd

Journal I know what to do!

I just have to go around school and ask every single girl whether they were with me or not. Simple enough right? Hey, I can even ask my friend Massie to help! She knows all the girls in the school!

* * *

Massie Block  
4:19 PM Monday, November 3rd

Dear Diary,

I know who the boy was.

Okay, before I tell you I think I'll explain what helped me find out.

"Massie!" Derrick called out to me from across the cafeteria. I looked up and smiled at my best friend of five years as I dragged my fork through my salad. After a few seconds, he was breathing heavily and next to me. "Do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"Okay," he grinned. "You know all the girls in our school, can you help me find out who I was with last night?"

I nodded with a sigh and glanced down at a pad of paper, clicking my purple pen. "What did she look like?"

He looked up at the ceiling, recalling the memory. "Uh, she has Brown hair with caramel highlights, amber eyes and fair skin." he looked back down and took a look at me. "Kinda like you!"

Ugh, boys can be so stupid sometimes.

But I can't tell him it was me. It would ruin our friendship. I mean, what would we do anyway? Go **running in the rain **and have a romantic kiss like the one in '_The Notebook'_? Sure that would be fun and cool and insanely awesome but...what was I saying?

Oh yeah, well we just can't date...right? I mean there's no possible way we could be in love, right? That stuff is only for the movies, right?

Thanks for understanding.

.

1:26 PM Thursday, November

Dear Diary,

shit.

I think he's starting to suspect me. Do you think he-

* * *

"Hi Derrick" Massie greeted him, slamming her diary shut. "What's up?"

He gripped the back-pack strap on his shoulder and looked between her and the book suspiciously. Eventually he looked away from it and stared straight into her eyes. "Block, I've been thinking-"

"Ooh, that's dangerous," Claire snickered. Derrick either ignored her or didn't hear it.

"And I figured out who it was at the party."

Massie sipped her Starbucks "Oh"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" he sounded almost disgusted.

For a second, she just sat there in silence. What could she say? What was she supposed to say? Wha- "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just ruin our friendship!"

Claire looked between the two and began to slowly back away "Hey, I think I'll just be going now..." and she took off at full speed in the opposite direction.

Sighing, Massie sat down and prepared for him to scream at her. But instead, he slid next to her and and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Well mystery Massie, just because we were friends, doesn't mean we can't date."

"Look Derrick, I love you but as a friend."

**Friendzoned. **

"Are you sure?" he said before kissing her on the lips. _On. The. Lips. _

When they pulled away, Massie stared at him with wide amber eyes. "Well, Mystery guy. **It has been forever.**"

"I agree."

* * *

**okay well that was a piece of shit. Sorry for that.**

**and I forgot to use a prompt but I don't know where to put it so...**

**I hope you liked it kea! You probably didn't but I hope you liked it!**

**xoxo,**

**natalie**


End file.
